Field of Endeavor
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for cooling an inverter.
Background
In general, an inverter, or a power inverter, is an electrical power converter that changes DC (Direct Current) to AC (Alternating Current) at any required voltage and frequency for controlling an induction motor, but the inverter has problems of requiring a relatively large fan and a heat radiating member for forcibly discharging heat generated from elements inside the inverter, thereby increasing the size of the inverter. Conventionally, an inverter cooling structure is such that an inlet and an outlet are parallel arranged to cool semiconductor devices, whereby an eddy current is generated due to separation of space at the inlet before air influence reaches the elements whereby heat radiation effect decreases.